Every Tear Disappears
by Nodoubtaboutit18
Summary: AU... In all of Tamsin's lifetimes she hasn't ever loved, trusted, or needed another. Everything begins to change when her Captain assigns her a new partner.


a/n: wanted to dive into lost girl. let me know what your thoughts are so please review! so i know it's worth continuing. much love & enjoy!

The blonde woman sat at her desk typing away her report. She just finished surveying the crime scene where a red haired woman was a babbling love struck buffoon at the crime not making sense of what happened. There was blood all over her clothes, which were also tattered and torn. But she was stuck in a very odd daze. She was the only witness to an alleyway murder, that had a very strong taste of fae. Detective Tamsin was writing her report to the humans likings. Just another unsolvable case thrown into a box for them never to look at until hundreds of years later.

Detective Tamsin finished typing as her posture never detoured from proper. After her final period, she smiled impressed with her own work and leaned back on her chair. She crossed her boots on top of desk and let out an audible satisfied sigh. She laced her thin fingers between one another and leaned her head against them.

"Detective Tamsin." The deep voice cleared his throat before addressing the blonde.

"Yes?" Tamsin didn't flinch. It wasn't in her nature. She diverted her eyes from staring at the small scuff on her boots to her captain's eyes.

He placed one hand in his pocket and scratched his beard, "Well, you must be satisfied with your last job."

She smiled and let her dimples show, "What can I say? You send me the most impossible cases yet they still get resolved."

"Sometimes very messily-"

Tamsin removed one hand from behind her head and held it up interrupting her Captain, "and I even do it all without a partner."

The man's smile grew wide and Tamsin grew weary. "I'm so glad you mentioned that Tam."

The blonde rolled her eyes at the term of endearment "Didn't I tell you not to call me that wolf boy?"

Dyson leaned in close and let out his inner growl, "don't you refer to me by that here. You can't blow our human covers." He dropped her collar and flattened out the wrinkles he caused by his strong grip.

"So we have a deal then," Tamsin brought her feet down from her desk and let them hit the floor. She stood up and met Dyson in the eyes, "you don't call me Tam and I don't call you wolf boy." She let her condescending smile and tapped him roughly on the chest, emphasizing her point.

"Fine, but back to what I wanted to show you." Dyson cleared his throat, "Detective Dennis?"

A slow moving brunette entered the room. All eyes in the station diverted her eyes to the beautiful brunette walking into the room. Somehow just her mere presence captivated the eyes of every male, female, and fae alike in the room. For some reason her beauty radiated off her and instantly made you question everything you've known. Tamsin shook herself out of the daze she felt herself drawn into. She could sense fae from the woman as she took long strides towards her. Detective Dennis' pants were tight black leather and her top was even tighter. Her breasts almost bounced out as she strutted towards the Captain. Tamsin watched the woman slowly walk towards her with a large smile on her face. The brunette had her hair tied up in a very tight neat pony tail, it swayed as she marched forward. The charming woman extended her hand and introduced herself, "Hi I'm Bo Dennis. I'll be your new partner in crime solving business."

Tamsin left the brunette's hand in the wind. She didn't extend her hand because she was busy protesting. Her hands were thrown up in the air, "Dyson! You know I can work solo!" She gritted her teeth and spoke through them, "that is who I am." She emphasized the word I, hoping he understood that Valkyrie's work alone, hunt alone, sleep alone, and then all of a sudden Tamsin thought about how her kind is meant to be alone.

Bo stood there tall, she smiled at the female. Dyson rubbed the brunette's arm, "I told ya, she had a fire spirit. Good luck." He threw his hands up in defeat.

"Cap!" Tamsin shouted.

"The partner is an order, Detective." Dyson didn't bother looking back at the females, he entered his office as he made himself clear.

"Look. I don't need a partner." Tamsin pouted, crossed her arms, and sat down at her desk.

The brunette jumped on the blonde's desk and crossed her legs. She let her hands rest on her knees. "Well, too bad. You're stuck with me blondie." She smirked.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. Abruptly, Tamsin stood up and menacingly leaned over on her knuckles and lavishly peered into Bo. She peered in so closely that Tamsin could practically feel the younger girls breasts move against hers as she quickly breathed in and out. Tamsin huffed, aggressively grabbed her jacket, and spoke "follow me. We have witnesses to interview." The blonde continued walk out of the 39th division and didn't bother waiting for her new partner.

Bo caught up with her partner who was deliberately speed walking towards the truck. "Detective!" Bo shouted, but the blonde didn't falter in her movements. The brunette woman was frustrated, she's not used to being treated in such a way. "Detective Tam!"

Tamsin stopped dead in her tracks. She peeled her eyes away from the gravel and looked over at the brunette, "Don't call me that."

Detective Dennis smirked, "looks like I finally got you damn attention, Tam Tam."

"Get the fuck in." Tamsin hopped in her truck and forcefully shut her driver's side door. She thought she broke off the door handle as she pulled it close. She ignited her engine and switched gears before her fellow detective hopped inside the vehicle.

"You bitch," Bo said as she climbed into the moving truck.

"I don't play well with others." Tamsin growled as she peeled out of the parking lot.

The brunette smiled, "I can tell." And I can tell a whole lot more. Bo thought to herself. The sexual energy oozing out of the blonde was almost enough to turn her on. She could read her aura and it was a mix of pissed off and turned on. Bo began to lick her lips as she bounced in the passenger side of the blonde's truck.

"Didn't take you for a truck girl." The brunette said as she looked for something to grab ahold of as she felt the bounce of the truck over every dip and curve.

The blonde sarcastically laughed out, "I didn't take you for a detective. You look more like a common street whore."

Detective Dennis without any thought reacted by slapping her partner along the cheek, leaving her face red, and the car swerving.

Tamsin gained her composure and moved her car back onto the correct side of the rode. "I probably deserved that, but you almost killed us you idiot."

Bo crossed her arms pushing up her breasts slightly making Tamsin glance at the bouncing beauties out of the corner of her eye. Tamsin, stop ogling her goodies. She berated herself in her head. She couldn't believe she was stuck with a partner and this woman nonetheless. Where does she come across slapping me? And there is no way this woman of seduction is a detective. Something is going on.

"Are you a spy? Have you been sent here by Freyja?" Tamsin stopped the truck and pulled it over to the side of the road. They were a block from where she needed to be.

Bo laughed, "What? By who?"

"Right." Tamsin rolled her eyes, not believing the younger woman.

"Why don't you say what's really bothering you." Bo raised an eyebrow.

Tamsin crossed her arms and leaned her back against her closed window, "and tits what do you think that is?" She smiled and cocked her head as she looked the other woman up and down. She was mad at herself for letting her eyes linger longer than they should have. Her body was fired up and her emotions were all over the place.

Bo noticed the other woman's gaze upon her breasts. She bit the side of her lip and traced a pattern along the hem of her top as she grazed her breast the entire length of material. The blonde was hostage to the brunette's sexual energy. "That I make you confused." Bo's eyes flashing a hint of blue. Tamsin was unsure if she imagined her eyes become crystal blue for a millisecond. If she wasn't a Valkyrie, she would have surely missed it.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and let out a loud chuckle, "Ha, I'm too old to feel that way anymore, honey." She shook her head and smirked at how innocent the brunette sounded. She thought about how she has been around for hundreds of years.

"Whatever, I've got witnesses to question. I don't have time for Freyja's games. And I especially don't. have. time. for. a. partner." Detective Tamsin hissed as she hopped out of the truck and left the brunette in the vehicle. If she wanted to interrogate people, then she can go find her own.

The blonde heard the car door slam shut behind her as she trailed down the road. That woman was stubborn, Tamsin smiled to herself. _Well then, looks like Tam Tam, you have got yourself a partner who also can be called a giant pain in her ass_.


End file.
